Talk:Cullen Rutherford
Epilogue This article implies Cullen will always get a mention in the epilogue if the Warden is a mage and sides with the mages in the Broken Circle. I'm not sure about this, but I think Cullen only goes postal at the end if the Circle of Magi is freed from the control of the templars. If the monarch doesn't grant this freedom, I don't think Cullen gets a mention in the epilogue. Can anyone confirm or refute this? --Zoev 08:48, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Regardless of boon you want or the decision Queen Anora/King Alistair make if you die and were a Mage the Cirlce of Magi are always granted freedom from the Templars - I ran multiple playthroughs of the ending (The Archdemon actually seems to get harder the more you replay it...) to make sure, if I'm wrong then the PS3 has some major differences I suppose. Zf6hellion 19:52, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Unless there's some randomness built in, I think there must be a difference, as I'm almost certain that, if you live and don't ask for it as a boon, the Circle aren't granted freedom in the PC version. I've got the impression that this makes a difference to the epilogues for both Cullen (who only makes an appearance if the mages are freed - as long as you sided with the mages) and Dagna who only makes an appearance if the mages aren't freed. Could just be imagining things, though, so I won't update the article. --Zoev 21:21, December 19, 2009 (UTC) These things match my experiences on the PS3; if my mage sides with the mages, lives, and doesn't ask that the Circle be given its freedom, it isn't freed. If it isn't freed, Cullen isn't mentioned while Dagna is. Alfaerin 02:52, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Someone I know who played the Mage Origin sided with the mages, but purposefully let them all die during the Uldred encounter. Then he played different options, one had him not grant the autonomy to the Tower and Cullen became Knight Commander after Greagoir with strict rule etc. The second he did grant autonomy and Cullen went insane etc. Third he did the ultimate sacrifice and Queen Anora granted the tower autonomy and Cullen went insane as well. The choice of siding with the mages and letting all the mages die is the consistent factor here. So apparently, the Mage Warden does not need to side with Cullen (Templars) in order for him to become commander etc., as long as you don't grant the tower autonomy. Celsis (talk) 01:58, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Female Mage during second meeting When playing a female mage, the second time you see him in the force field thing, he says how he is being tormented by the one thing he always wanted but could never have. Should be mentioned. Id do it, but I am unsure of how to word it.--Miumaru (talk) 07:27, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Mage-Warden (Female) Dialogue I've made an entry in my blog (Link below), I think it pretty much covers the whole Broken Circle dialogue between a Female Mage Warden and Cullen (Before the fight with Uldred) http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Drakeling/Cullen_Dialogue_-_Broken_Circle_Quest_(Fem!Mage) Drakeling (talk) 14:16, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Glitch or Not? In my epilogue Cullen went cuckoo, killed three mages, and later escaped from prison. I imported this account to DAII, but Cullen's codex entry says that Gregoir sent him to work with Meredith, I think it was because he kept saying the mages were all evil, I can't quite remember. Is this a glitch or what? Is it that whole 'codex entry is based on what the PC knows' thing? Or did Gregoir help Cullen escape (though I find this highly unlikely). Mikazuki (talk) 23:28, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :Epilogues are hearsay and rumors: not a glitch. --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 00:17, August 6, 2011 (UTC) I heard the opposite. That the codex are in the PC's POV, thus, not always accurate. Though I'll take your word for it.Mikazuki (talk) 20:02, August 6, 2011 (UTC) In the Darkspawn Chronicles after i killed Cullen i looked up his Codex and it said something like his Templar comrades whispered behind his back that he was mentally unstable but when i talked to him he seem's just fine is he really unstable. :To put it short: in DAO - most likely yes, in DA2 - most likely no. The extent is highly debatable ;) Asherinka (talk) 00:40, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Gallery section I find the gallery cluttered with almost-similar images which do not improve the article at all. Subsequently, I'd like to remove some of them. Bofore I do so, however, I'd like to hear some other opinions too. 13:44, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Yeah i would have to agree. With the current version the article as a whole probably warrant a bit of a clean up.-HD3 (talk) 13:50, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Agreed. Some of them, if not most of them simply duplicate each other. -Algol- (talk) 13:53, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Agree. It would be nice to include only the more "iconic" moments in the gallery (e.g. Cullen bowing, Cullen at DA:O Harrowing, maybe only one of Cullen challenging Meredith at the end). Also, the text cleanup edit from Mar 28 11:00 that was just rolled back with the most recent "undo" was actually a great improvement in a lot of places, IMO. In the current version, there's a lot of speculation on Cullen's state of mind that I don't think we really know (e.g. being timid, fearful, hating, etc.). I'd like to see many of those simplifying edits included again. --R2sMuse (talk) 14:56, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Since I have been the one who added most of these pictures and made the current selection in cooperation with Loleil I have now deleted half of the pictures from the entry's gallery and left only those that seem more distinct. --Kendira (talk) 17:57, March 31, 2013 (UTC) :The anon's edit a few days ago except the changes in the gallery, it had several other improvements which I have restored them back. However the Gallery section is not touched as Kendira's latest tweaks on it are in accordance with the opinions that everyone expressed in here. 18:56, March 31, 2013 (UTC) ::Great compromise. Thank you both for doing that.--R2sMuse (talk) 19:21, March 31, 2013 (UTC) ::I'd like to suggest we remove the picture in the gallery of cullen and meredith. We already have an extremely similar picture in the DA2 section of the article and the gallery is not covered by a spoiler tag yet includes a major character plot twist.-HD3 (talk) 13:37, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :::Good point, particularly given the caption. Agree. --R2sMuse (talk) 14:34, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :::Done. 15:59, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Is Cullen a companion Is Cullen a companion for inquisition : Hasn't been confirmed or denied yet. --Kelcat (talk) 23:42, April 13, 2014 (UTC) : It has been confirmed by BioWare at PAX 2014 to a member of Dragon Age Fans Facebook. According to him he even will be romancable. --Kendira (talk) 19:31, April 15, 2014 (UTC) :: And another person at that same exact conference stated that BioWare never said Cullen would be a companion, just that he would be romanceable. more info here and here. So as of right now his companion status is still speculation by people not directly involved with BioWare, and it shouldn’t be added to his article yet. --Kelcat (talk) 23:33, April 15, 2014 (UTC) :::Can someone be romancable but no companion? --Kendira (talk) 16:23, April 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::Steve Cortez can. Henio0 (talk) 16:44, April 16, 2014 (UTC) :::::I saw in this video (http://www.ign.com/videos/2014/04/23/rewind-theater-whos-back-in-dragon-age-inquisition) he's a military advisor. If you watch 3 minutes and 33 seconds before the video ends, you'll hear it yourself and more. -- Altaïr 22:23, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Profile picture I noticed on the talk page for Leliana that there were discussions on whether to update her main infobox image to an Inquisition pic, with the general agreement being to wait. So why has Cullen's image been updated? Surely the guidelines mean we should still be using his DA2 image for now. Welshman15 (talk) 08:14, October 21, 2014 (UTC) :Good question. I was not aware of any sort of policy/guideline, and I think it was a while ago now that someone updated his pic (with the ensuing edit war about which pic was better). I don't know if it depends upon how much screentime a character had in a certain game, vs. just waiting for the game to actually come out first? Leliana's biggest game is probably DA:O. For Cullen it will be DA:I. But I have no idea what the primary reasoning was for this on Lel's page. I'm fine either way. --R2sMuse (talk) 21:37, October 26, 2014 (UTC) ::The profile pictures are determined by how importaint the characters role in a game is and how often they appear. As Cullen is an Advisor in Inquisition, and therefore will likely appear much more compared to the sequels, his profile picture was updated to show this. In the case of Leliana it's a little unclear as she was a companion in Origins but the Advisors have been said to be just as importaint as companions. For now it has been agreed to wait for DAI to see how much she appears and her importance to the story. If her contribution is more than Origins her profile picture will be updated to reflect so. From what I've seen of the game so far I think it will be likely her picture will be changed to an Inquisition one. 00:24, October 27, 2014 (GMT) :::This sounds perfectly reasonable to me. --R2sMuse (talk) 01:47, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Cullen in Inquisition *'''SPOILERS* In Inquisition Cullen makes a very small reference about his love for the Female Mage Warden. In Skyhold and in a romance with my female Elf Inquisitor, I inquired if it bothered him I was Dalish. His ending response after I told him I wasn't bothered by him, he mentions that "It's been a long time since I wanted someone. I wasn't expecting to find that here or you" It's very, very small. But so far this is the only mention he has made with the Hero of Ferelden being a Female Mage and it's only after you start a romance with him. --Unokitsune (talk) 16:12, November 27, 2014 (UTC) He makes a much more direct reference to the Hero of Fereldan if you choose to ask him about himself later on in the story progression, and his response about her varies depending on whether BIG *'SPOILERS'* you're in a relationship with him or not. You can ask him if he knew the female mage, to which he will respond "I attended her Harrowing, actually. She was a lovely woman". The inquisitor will keep pressing him about it, and if you are in a relationship with him, he'll say something hesitantly about having had a youthful infatuation with her and say that it was a feeling he had forsaken until recently (to reinforce the fact that he loves you now and she's in his past, I expect). HOWEVER, if you are not romancing him or if he broke up with you (not sure if it matters which, I just know the scene I saw was from after he had cut things off with you if you force him back on lyrium) he will be less hesitant about saying that he had a youthful infatuation with her and will sound particularly wistful as he says "I found her...compelling." I'd post links to the videos here but I think they are private so maybe someone can link the clips as proof once somebody chooses to upload public versions of the scenes. Sephirona (talk) 03:00, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Move proposal The page should be moved to Cullen Rutherford per precedent. Every character page uses both the given and family name regardless of how often they are used.--Swampshade (talk) 11:04, November 30, 2014 (UTC)